Prophecy of the Leopard: Alpha: The new beggining
by NancyDrewSMARTICUS
Summary: As a kit, Leopard was looked down on. Her father wanted a son.  Leopard was never expecting to catch the eye of Elder, the Alpha and certainly never dreamed of what was next.Fire was overlooked in favor of his brother,but he has come to know a deadly plot
1. Territories, landmarks, and the Code

IT'S HERE IT'S HERE IT'S HERE IT'S HERE IT'S HERE!

First off, I'm going to tell you a bit of information about the Pack area and some of the Pack Code, this is important to understanding most of what's going on.

**Pack of Long Grasses Territory: **

The territory, as you can tell by the name, is in the grassy foothills of the mountains, mainly in the northeast. They catch mainly rabbits but will take what they can. The camp is in a small hollow dip in the hills and you can only get to it through a hollow log. The cats here like to sleep under the stars and only the Nurses, Healer, Omen-speakers have dens. The meeting place is Roundstone, a rounded stone in the middle of the hollow. This pack borders The Pack of the Elder Claws to the south, The Pack of the Fallen Snow to the west, and a bit of the Pack of the Thunderpath to the southwest.

**Pack of the Elder Claws Territory:**

The territory is in the southeast portion of the territories and is a fairly big forest. They catch birds and other woodland creatures for prey. The camp is in a small clearing and is surrounded by brambles; you can only get in if you know how to scale a tree. All of the ranks have dens of their own and the place of meetings is Shortpine, a smaller pine than the ones around it that you can just jump onto the lowest branch of. This pack borders The Pack of Long Grasses to the north, The Pack of the Thunderpath to the west, and a bit of the Pack of Fallen snow to the Northwest.

**Pack of the Thunderpath Territory:**

This territory in the southwest is a small twoleg city. They catch rats and steal food from twolegs, catch as catch can. The camp is in an abandoned warehouse that you can only get in if you know the way up to the highest window. They sleep wherever they find a cozy enough spot and the meeting place is called Highrail, a tall platform that when you pull the lever, you go up and can see the whole warehouse. This pack borders The Pack of the Elder Claws to the east, Pack of Fallen Snow to the north, and a bit of the Pack of long grasses to the Northeast.

**Pack of Fallen Snow Territory:**

The territory is in the northwestern corner of the territory and is in the heights of the mountains. They catch snow rabbits and have learned to bring down foxes and deer to eat. Their camp is in a small cave and tunnel system with natural phosphorus lights lighting it. You would lose your way through the tunnels if you didn't know how to get in. The dens, each rank has one, are dark and dry, so as to help you sleep. The meeting place is Shiningrock, the main huge phosphorus stone in the center of the cave that keeps it lit. This pack borders The Pack of Long Grasses to the east, the pack of the Thunderpath to the south, and a bit of the Pack of the Elder Claws to the southeast.

**Sun River: **

A river that runs from the mountains through the forest. The main source of water for those two packs.

**Moon River:**

A river that flows through the grasslands and the city. The main source of water for these two packs.

**Fourfalls:**

The gathering place every three full moon days. An island where the sun and moon rivers cross and four waterfalls form. The island in the lake the waterfalls fall into has a tree fallen across the water that allows the clans to cross. Sacred ground to Pack of Silver Stars (Starclan), no fighting on this territory.

**Echocave: **

A small cave on the island of Fourfalls where you can hear the echoes of your ancestors. Healers and Omen-speakers come here every half moon to spend the night listening to the echoes and sharing tongues with The Pack of Sliver Stars. Alphas come here to be given their nine lives. Sacred Ground, no one may fight here.

**The Code of Packs: **

**The Alpha's word is Law.**

**Healers and Omen-speakers may not take mates or have kits.**

**Prey is for eating; thank the creature for its life.**

**You may never harm a cat younger than six moons, regardless of what pack they are from.**

**For the three days of the full moon, the clans are at peace and staying on the island. There will be no fighting between the clans during this truce.**

**You may not kill without mercy.**

**You may not cross into another pack's territory unless in an emergency.**

**The elders have served their time as warriors and helped their clan to the best of their ability. Respect these cats.**

**A cat must be at least six moons old to begin its training. **

**You may not take a mate in another pack. **

All right, glad we have that down. Now for what you've been waiting for! The story itself! Just click that little button that says next chapter. If it's not up yet, then please wait for me to finish writing.


	2. Prologue and allegiances

**A/N: Okay, here's the prologue and allegiances.**

A white tom stood in a cave, mysterious echoes were all around them. "They come, friends," he said in a wise voice for a middle-aged tom.

Fifteen cats stood in the cave, most fully grown at least, and three young cats, two who had not experienced this before. They then lay down on the floor that started to glow in the moonlight. The echoes grew into voices around them as they merged the boundary between The Pack of Silver Stars and the realm of the living.

A small tortoiseshell she-cat spoke up, "Wh-what's happening, Storm? I'm scared..."

"Hush, Clover," said the elderly dark gray tom, not unkindly at all, "Listen.. let the voices of our ancestors make you wiser... you will need this to take my place someday..."

The small tortoiseshell closed her eyes, letting the voices make sense of themselves in her head.

"She's barely over a kit... do you really think-?"

"Hush, Drift," said a leader-like voice of a tom to the other tom who had just spoken.

"I can hear them..." said Clover to Storm.

"What are they saying, my Mage?" asked Storm, looking excitedly down at the young one.

"They... they're saying..." she said, drifting off into a dream.

She yowled in shock. She saw a Falcon and a Leopard fighting on the rocks of a battlefield. Blood, there was Blood everywhere. CAT blood was staining the ground and water red. Fresh blood, by the sharp metallic scent. Then a wolf also charged the Falcon, the falcon shrieked in rage and clawed the wolf. The Wolf was forced to back off. "Remember what I taught you, Leopard!" cried an elderly voice.. a dying voice... Fire.. she had just realized there was fire everywhere! The Leopard roared at the Falcon and fire ignited on it's wings. It fell to the ground, spiraling and igniting the Heather underneath it. The burning heather came with a voice.. the voice spoke to her... it said...

She woke up, gasping as she saw all of the Omen-speakers of the different Packs around her.

"What's wrong?" asked one of them.

"She might have let them voices get a bit t' 'er 'ead," said Joey, to a prompt sheathed whack over the head from Dixie, his mentor, "OW! I'm just sayin'." muttered the tom.

"N-n-no! There.. there was blood.. everywhere! A-and a Leopard that roared fire! And.. and the wolf was helping her attack this falcon and... and... the heather started burning and.. there.. there was a voice..."

Leaf looks at her, confused, "What did the voice say?"

"It.. It said... "she gulps, "When the leopard roars like the fire, the falcon will soar no more."

_Brightpath Productions..._

NDS Studios Presents...

**Prophecy of the Leopard**

_Alpha_: The new beginning

Allegiances:

**_Pack of the Long Grasses-_  
><strong>

**Alpha: Thrash-** A strong black tom with silver streaks, a white underbelly, and ginger patches around his muzzle, dull blue eyes

**Healer:** **Tansy**- a light tawny she-cat with faint darker spots, long legs, and green eyes

**Omen-speakers: (Have the connection with The Pack of Silver Stars)**

**Frost**- white she-cat with ice blue eyes and a long tail; formal: Frost the Guide

**Shadow**- Black she-cat with a white splotch on her right thigh and forest green eyes; formal: Shadow the Mysterious

**Cold**- pure white tom with light light blue eyes; Formal: Cloud the skywatcher(gives the most omens)

**Runners: (The Hunters and Fighters)**

**Smoke**- A strong, dark gray tom with coarse fur and amber eyes, very fidgety; Mate: Rainbow; Paw: Moon

**Swift**- Small white tom with black splotches, scars, and green-hazel eyes; Mate: Nightingale

**Nightingale**- A sleek black she-cat with dark brown eyes; Mate: Swift; Paw: Lily

**Falcon**- A light brown tabby tom with darker stripes and bright blue eyes

**Misty**- small light gray she-cat blue-green eyes; Mate: Gale; Paw: Coal

**Gale**- a light brown tom with darker brown eyes; Mate: Misty

**Cinder**- a beautiful smoky gray tabby she-cat with orange stripe-like spots and amber eyes; Paw: Flame

**Scorch**- Deep grayish tom with green eyes; Mate: Sky

**Jinx**- short haired black she-cat with green eyes; Paw: Basil

**Crater- **a black and white tom with light green eyes; Mate: Milk; Paw: Maple

**Fuzz**- a white she-cat with stunning green eye and lots of scars

**Poppy- **cream colored she-cat with small, black dots(not spotted) on her thick, creamy fur, color changing eyes from brown to blue

**Bright**- a light ginger she-cat with blue eyes, gold stripes, and a dark ginger patch on her forehead

**Paws: (apprentices: Cats under six moons in training to become runners)**

**Moon**- a silver she-cat with sapphire blue eyes

**Lily**- A pale-white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Coal**- Black tom with Dark brown eyes

**Fire**- A ginger tom with green eyes

**Basil**-light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Maple

**Maple**-light brown tabby she-cat. Sister of Basil

**Nurses: (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Rainbow**- a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with azure eyes; mother of Smoke's kits; Amber and Fog

**Sky- **a beautiful silvery blue she-cat with eyes so pale blue, they look almost white; Mother of Scorch's kits; Bluebell and Wind**  
><strong>

**Milk**- A long legged cream she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes; Mother of Crater's kits; Comet and Honey

**Toddlers: (Kits)**

**Amber**- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Fog**- A light Gray tom with blue eyes

**Comet**- A long-legged white she-cat with light green eyes and black ears

**Honey- **small cream she-cat with white lines down her forehead and blue eyes

**Bluebell**- pretty Silvery blue she-cat with green eyes

**Wind**- A gray tom with blue eyes and black paws

_**Pack of the Elder Claws:**_

**Alpha:** **Elder**- an old gray tom with a permanently injured front paw and many scars

**Healer:** **Willow**- A light brown she-cat with a white paw

**Sages: (these cats have the connection with the Pack of Silver Stars)**  
><strong>Autumn<strong>- A tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes; formally Autumn the peacemaker; Mage: Leaf

**Winter**- A pure white she-cat with ice-blue eyes; formally Winter the independent/Winter the fighter

**Storm**- A dark gray tom with blue eyes; formally Storm the Wise; Mage: Clover

**Knights:** (The hunters and fighters)  
><strong>Brook<strong>- a light gray tabby she-cat; Page: Sky

**Nettle**- a dark brown tom with black stripes; Page: Smoke; Mate: Night

**Patch**- a calico she-cat with amber eyes; Page: Earth

**Gray**- A gray tom with many scars; Page: Claw; Mate: Cloud

**Scratch**- a golden tom with a scarred eye; Page: Sun; Mate: Feather; Page: Sun

**Petal**- a gray, brown, and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Ebony**- a beautiful black she-cat with a feathery tail and amber eyes; Page: Claw

**Nova**- A beautiful black she-cat with many ginger, blue-gray, silver, and golden flecks and violet eyes

**Amber**- A beautiful ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and underbelly and emerald green eyes; page: Smoke

**Heather**- A silver and gray she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

**Cloud**- a long-haired light gray and white she-cat; expecting Gray's kits but doesn't know it

**Blaze**- A large reddish brown tom cat with large muscles and gray eyes

**Oak**- a large brown tom with dark ginger flecks and green eyes; Page: Nightshade

**Ladies:** (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)  
><strong>Night<strong>- a pure black she-cat with blue eyes; Mother of Nettle's kits Air and Wolf

**Ivy- **A pretty tortoiseshell she cat with bright green eyes. She is heavily pregnant and unable to leave the nursery; expecting Blaze's kits

**Feather**- a white she-cat with black paws and underbelly; Mother of Scratch's kits: Lion, Swift, and Leopard

**Mages:** (Cats learning to be Sages, over six moons, remains Mages until their mentor dies or retires)  
><strong>Leaf<strong>- a calico she-cat with brown eyes; Sage to be

**Clover**- a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; Sage to be

**Pages:** (Cats over six moons studying to be a warrior)  
><strong>Earth<strong>- a brown thickset tom with green eyes

**Sky**- a blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Sun**- a golden tom with long claws

**Claw**- a black and brown tom with long claws

**Smoke**- a dark gray tom with long legs

**Nightshade**- black she-cat with long black fur and blue eyes

**Kits:** (Well, kits. Cats under 6 moons)  
><strong>Air<strong>- a black she-cat with light blue eyes

**Wolf**- a black and white tom with wolf-like markings

**Lion**- a golden long-haired tom with blue eyes

**Swift**- a white she-cat with black spots

**Leopard**- a small golden she-cat with black spots

**_Pack of the Thunderpath:_**

**Alpha:** **Bruce**- a thickset brown tom with blue eyes

**Healer:** **Matilda**- a white and gray she-cat; to-be: Angel

**Wise-ones:**(The cats who have a connection with The Pack of Silver Stars)  
><strong>Jasper<strong>- a pure black tom with gray eyes; formal, Jasper the seer(looks into the future, wisest)

**Dixie**-a light ginger and white she-cat; Formal, Dixie the fighter; To-be: Joey

**Pandora**- a pure white she-cat with blue eyes; formal, Pandora the wisher(the peacemaker)

**Alleys:** (Hunters and fighters of the clan)  
><strong>Lilly<strong>- a silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes; to-be: Cleo

**Fluffy**- a long-furred gray-blue she-cat

**Snowbell**- a white and ginger tom with green eyes

**Yorkie**- a black tom with white paws and blue-green eyes

**Gizmo**- a gray and brown tom with long claws; Mate: Sandy

**Lucky**- a gray tom with bright green eyes; Mate: Abby

**Molly**- a black she-cat with green eyes

**Annie**- a dark ginger she-cat with light green eyes; to-be: Merlin

**Buddie**- a golden tom with a scarred eye

**Max**- A black and white tom; mate: Zoe

**To-be's:** (Cats over six moons studying the paths of the clan)  
><strong>Merlin<strong>- blue-gray tabby tom with gray eyes

**Joey**- a gray and white tom with amber eyes; Wise-one to-be

**Cleo**- a white and gold she-cat with a wide black stripe down her back from her ears

**Angel**- a small pure white she-cat with a short tail; Healer to-be

**Moms:** (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)  
><strong>Sandy<strong>- A light ginger she-cat with light light blue eyes; Expecting Gizmo's kits

**Zoe**- a gray and dark gray she-cat with blue eyes; Mother of Max's kits: Romeo and Ashes

**Abby**- a white and blue she-cat with amber-green eyes; Mother of Lucky's Kits: Belle and Bandit

**Kits:**(Cats under six moons)  
><strong>Romeo<strong>- a black tom with gray markings

**Ashes**- a light gray she-cat with darker flecks

**Belle**- a beautiful gray-blue she-cat with green eyes

**Bandit**- a brown tom with gray stripes and a gray muzzle

_**Pack of the Fallen Snow:**_

**Alp****ha:**** Ice**- a blue-gray tabby tom with light-light gray eyes, getting older; Snowflake: Hawk

**Healer**: **Freeze**- a white tom with blue-gray markings

**Caverns**:  
><strong>Little<strong>- a small white tom with gray spots; formal: Little the Adventurous

**Snowy**- a white she-cat with brown spots; formal: Snowy the independent; Snowflake: Fox

**Owl**- a brown tom with gray eyes; formal: Owl the Wise; Snowflake: Rain

**Storms**:  
><strong>Eagle<strong>- A white tom with brown spots; Mate: Dove

**Stone**- A gray tabby tom with amber eyes; snowflake: Thunder

**River**- A blue-gray she-cat with watery blue eyes

**Whisper**- a light gray tom with brown eyes; Snowflake: Tundra

**Breeze**- a black tom with gray stripes; Mate: Panther

**Howl**- black and dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws; Snowflake: Blizzard

**Aqua**- light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws, gray stripes, and blue eyes

**Moss**- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and mossy green eyes

**Bear**- a dark brown tom with short, round ears, a short tail, and blue eyes; Mate: Nettle

**Glacier**- a Large gray and white tom with green eyes; Mate:Eclipse

**Eclipse**- Dark gray she cat with amber eyes; Mate: Glacier

**Star- **a pure white she-cat with a star shaped black patch on her chest**  
><strong>

**Fern- **a gray and white she-cat with black dapples on her back

**Snowflakes: (Cats over six moons studying the paths of the clan)**

**Hawk**- A brown tom with white marks; Alpha to-be (Studying to be the next Alpha)

**Fox**- A light ginger tom with a white chest and tail tip; Cavern to-be

**Thunder**- a dark gray and white tom

**Rain**- a dark gray tom with black spots and a white underbelly; Cavern to-be

**Tundra** -long-furred white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Sister of Blizzard

**Blizzard** -pale gray, almost white tom with gray eye. Brother of Tundra

**Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)  
><strong>

**Dove**- A light gray she-cat with black paws and ears; Mother of Eagles kits; Tuft and Rabbit

**Panther**- a black she-cat with whitish spots; Expecting Breeze's kits

**Nettle**- a white she-cat with coarse fur and brown stripes; Mother of Bear's Kits; Bramble, Apple, and Frozen

**crystals: (Cats under six moons)**

**Tuft**-a light gray she-cat with a white chest

**Rabbit**- a brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Bramble**- a brown tom with darker stripes and a white underbelly

**Apple**- a white she-cat with ginger flecks, blue eyes, and a short tail

**Frozen**- a pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewer! I would be so happy to get five reviews for this story, signed or anonymous. Anyway, Thanks for Reading this. I promise it will start getting interesting in the next chapter! **

**With all Due Respect,**

**NDS**

**PS. If you have Ideas for the kits of the expecting she-cats, please let me know.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 1: For Diagon, Happy Birthday!

**A/N: sorry about not giving you a chapter sooner, but I typed it all down and accidentally closed the page before I saved it. I decided to start the chapter off almost like a second prologue... I hope you like it! :) Also, for the kits, I have all that I'll need for The Packs of Elder Claws and Fallen Snow. I have an idea for the one kit in Pack of the Thunderpath, so, i don't need kits for now. Thanks to my good reviewers who submitted cats! :) I should probably be working on my schoolwork, not this, but, oh well. This is more fun. I'll go ahead and stop boring you now... here's the story!**

Chapter 1: Stories and Traditions**  
><strong>

_Long ago, there was a great battle... a battle between the forces of the great Starclan and the ruthless Dark Forest. A battle for the future of the four clans. Thunderclan; home of the brave and loyal, Shadowclan; home of the clever and mysterious, Windclan; home of the spiritual and swift, and Riverclan; home of the kind and patient. The Dark Forest, full of cats who had done evil deeds in their lives, wanted to lead the clans astray. Starclan, the ancestors of all cats, wanted to bring peace back to the clans. The battleground was a territory, much smaller than our Valley, called the Lake..._

_The Battle raged on longer than any cat expected. For 100 seasons, Starclan struggled against the Dark Forest and the Clans were caught in the middle. Finally, in one last burst of strength, Starclan defeated the Dark Forest once and for all, but at a terrible cost. The Clans, who had always followed their ancestors, no longer believed in them. Starclan had won the battle, but lost the war..._

_The clans stayed together for protection and strength, but they started to lose sight of the warrior code as they had lost sight of Starclan. The Leaders, the last ones appointed that still believed in Starclan, died off one by one. _

_100 generations ago, the last of those leaders lost the last of his nine lives. _

_Dictators now ruled the clans. The clans were broken and felt lost. It was now that Starclan decided to take action once again._

_Though the clans were all but gone now, there were still some cats loyal to the warrior code. These cats, three from each clan, were told by Starclan to go beyond the lake at Sunrise the next day. _

_Once the chosen cats, and a few that they had gotten to follow them in the ways of Starclan, were past the hills on the other side of the Lake, Starclan struck down the clans with a mighty blow. No clan cats but those who followed Starclan, left with their lives. _

_The chosen cats walked for many moons, following the signs of Starclan, learning to live as clans again. But, remembering the fate of the first clans, they did not take their names. They chose a new name for their groups. Like the wolves, they were persistent and they persevered through all odds, so they took the name of a group of wolves. They called themselves the Packs. _

_When they came to the end of their journey, all four of the Packs found a small island in the middle of a roaring, clear, cold lake. Four waterfalls fell into the clear pool and one had knocked a tree over to the island. Paws cracked and muscles aching, the Packs crossed the tree bridge to the island. The Packs saw that there was much prey on the island and the water ran clean and cool. They all wanted to claim the land for their own, but for that night, they rested. The original chosen twelve were given a dry cave to sleep in while their followers slept outside. The cats were Elderbranch, Dapplefur, and Clawheart, once from Thunderclan; Grassfoot, Tansyleaf, and Longtail, once from Windclan; Snowstream, Shadestorm, and Fallenstep, once from Riverclan; And Badgerfang, Emberclaw, and Ashenpelt, once from Shadowclan. _

_Starclan, who had guided them all that way, also rested in that cave. Their voices echoed off the walls as they rested. They all decided that the Packs should be given names and Leaders. And, that a new code would have to be established. _

_As the cats fell asleep, they found themselves floating in the starry sky and saw their ancestors before them. Starclan had taken a new name as well, The Pack of Silver Stars. There, the cats were given new names and titles. _

_The cats once from Thunderclan were given the new names of Elder the Alpha, Dapple the Healer, and Claw the First, Claw, having the greatest connection to the Silver Stars, would be called a Sage and was told to find two that could help him and bring them to this cave on the next half-moon. Elder was presented his nine lives and his group was given a new title, The Pack of the Elder Claws. They were told that, when they left, they would go to the southeast, to the Forest, and make a new camp there.  
><em>

_The cats once from Windclan were given the new names of Long the Alpha, Tansy the Healer, and Grass the First, who was the first Omen-speaker, with a connection to the Silver Stars. Long was given his nine lives and the new name of his pack, The Pack of Long Grasses. They were to head to the Northeast where they would find the rolling hills and grasses they would call home. _

_The cats once from Riverclan were given the new names of Fallen the Alpha, Shade the Healer, and Snow the First, who was the first Cavern, with a connection to The Silver Stars. Fallen was given his nine lives and the new name of his pack, The Pack of Fallen Snow. They were to head to the Northwest into the mountains. Life would not be easy for them, but they would quickly adapt. _

_The Shadowclan cats were a different story. These cats had taken kittypet mates while they were traveling. So, The Pack of Silver Stars punished them. They were given kittypet names and sent to the Twoleg-infested southwestern part of the territory to make their home. They gave themselves the name the Pack of the Thunderpath.  
><em>

_So, the packs went their separate ways. The leaders ruled over them with a steady, but gentle hand, and all kits born in any Pack were raised to fight and hunt for their pack and live by and die for the Pack Code... and all was peaceful once again... _

Wolf! Lion! Are you Listening?" growled the snow-white she-cat, "You'll need to know this for the test!"

The two toms and the three she-cats who had not been mentioned were playing with a moss ball as the Middle-aged she-cat had been telling the story. They stop abruptly when they hear her yell, "S-sorry, Winter," they all say timidly.

Winter sighs, as if she was expecting this, "Kits these days... it's too bad that this is the lot Elder has to pick from."

Elder had recently announced that the time had come for him to take a Mage, a kit, traditionally male, that he would train to take his place. The Sages, which Winter was one of them, and the Healer also took mates. The difference between Mages and Sages, those training to be Knights, was that Sages, after showing they were ready, became Knights in the Pack of Elder Claws, whereas Mages remained Mages until their mentors died or retired. Currently, since the death of Yellow, there weren't any retired cats in the Pack, though. Actually, there weren't any cats retired currently in ANY of the packs, due to a massive sweep of Greencough that Leaf-bare. But, now Winter was letting her mind wander, she turned her attention back to the kits. "Very well," she scoffed, "Since you know enough not to pay attention, why don't we have a quiz on the story I just told. Lion? Wolf? What were the names of the four Clans?"

"Uh..." Wolf, a black tom with white markings, studied his paws for an answer.

"Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Grassclan!" said Lion, a gold tabby tom, confidently. His chest puffing out with pride (or cockiness, no one knows).

"Hm, very close.. you at least paid SOME attention," she said, glaring at Wolf, "Here's your chance for redemption.. which Clan did your Denmate get wrong?"

"Uh.. Grassclan, right? Wasn't it Windclan?" said Wolf, still looking at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Correct, but you must learn to LOOK at the one you are speaking to, Wolf! That is, if you have a prayer to the Silver Stars that YOU could be the Alpha's Mage!" said Winter, shaking her head in distaste.

"Y-yes, ma'am..." said Wolf shyly... he was a fairly nervous tom around his elders...

"Now, which of you can tell me who the first Sage, Healer, and Alpha were for our pack?" asked Winter, looking at them both.

Wolf looked down, he hadn't been listening to Winter's story at that time...

"That's EASY!" boasted Lion, then he added, "The first Sage was Claw, the first Healer was Dapple, and the first Alpha was... uh..." Lion seemed to be thinking, suddenly a small voice behind him answered, "Elder!"

The voice received a glare from Winter, "Leopard... how many times have I told you not to interrupt?"

The small, black-spotted, gold she-cat shrunk a bit as Winter hissed at her, but then she got right back up and defiantly stated, "At least thrity, Winter. Am I right?"

Winter growled at the she-cat, "Don't be a smart-aelic to me! Don't interrupt the lessons! Your brother and your friend here need to learn this! As we all know, the tom Elder tests that he believes most fit for the duty of being his Mage is the one he will take on and this is what he has to work with. Though you are welcome to listen, do not interrupt their lessons, do you understand, Leopard?"

"Y... yes, Winter," she said, looking to the side, "But, why doesn't he test the she-cats? We're just as capable!"

Winter snapped at her, "Because! Leopard, it's TRADITION! Toms were the cats first chosen for the duty of leading and toms it shall remain! I should CLAW you for thinking such things!"

"Winter, please!" said a white and black she-cat stepping in front of her smaller sister, "I'm sure she didn't mean any disrespect. She's just a kit! Please forgive her!"

Winter looked levelly at the she-cat who had just defended Leopard, "Very well, Swift. But be sure to teach your little sister some manners before she leaves the nursery. You are dismissed, Kits."

Lion glared at the she-cats, "Swift, Leopard! You two are embarrassing me!" he growled, "Leopard, can't you do ANYTHING right?"

Swift sighed, "Honestly, Leopard, I can't protect you forever, you have to learn to hold your tongue."

Leopard shrank.. _no_. She thought, as her sister and brother scolded her. _Apparently, I can't do anything right. _

**Hmm, that was a nice chapter. Introduced one of the two mains, gave this a back story, what do you guys think? in happier, news, HAPPY SUMMER! For you, I'm still in school while all of my friends are out. :P  
>Also, I would like to dedicate his chapter to my good friend, Diagon the Uber Lord of Lawls. It's her birthday, so give her your best wishes! :)<strong>

**So you know, Diagon, I'm including Thrash in the next chapter, which takes place in the Long Grasses territory. **

**Well, I'd better go! I'm supposed to be working on a science project :P. Review it if you liked it! Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames will be chucked at your house.;)**

**With all due respect and a happy summer,  
>NDS, A.K.A~ Brightpath of Windclan<br>**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: This took a frigging long time to update. Okay, well, just so you know, there will be more than one main character in this story, just as there will be more than one villain. This chapter introduces a second main, and I think you'll like him. :) Tell me what you think in a review and how I can improve this story. Seriously, I'd like ideas for improvement! Constructive criticism is loved here! **

**This chapter, as well as the personality of the character Coal, I would like to dedicate to our sweet dog Nicola, and the calm but bold personality of Lily I would like to dedicate to our cat Cinda, both of which passed away last month. Be good you two, we miss you! **

Chapter 2: Spark

"Fire? Are you sleeping, Fire? _Fire_! Wake up!" mewed the cheerful voice of a tom through the darkness of sleep that surrounded his brother.

The ginger tom blinked his eyes open and glared tiredly up at the black tom who had woken him, who was standing there smiling.

"Good morning, Fire!" purred the tom.

"Hardly," muttered Fire, rolling his eyes, _Great Starclan! Does he have to wake me before dawn EVERY morning? _he thought irritably while thinking of how much fun it would be to wake his annoying brother when HE'S fast asleep and seeing how HE likes it.

"Oh, come on, Fire! How can you sleep? Today's the day!'" mewed the black tom, bouncing around the nursery like he was three moons old instead of nearly six. Typical Coal.

"The day you finally shut up and let me sleep for a reasonable amount of time?" said Fire sarcastically, "Say, until the sun is actually up?"

"You're funny, Fire," Coal mrrowed, "And, no! It's our apprentice ceremony today! Did you think it would _ever_ get here?"

"No," muttered Fire with a cutting, acidulous tone in his voice, "Because you _haven't_ been counting down every day for three moons."

Suddenly, the small silvery-white she-cat who had been sleeping curled up next to him blinked her eyes green eyes open, "What's going on?" she mewed, stretching as she stood.

"Morning, Lily! Can you believe it? It's today!" mewed Coal excitedly, bouncing all over their patch of the nursery.

"Oh here we go again," muttered Fire.

Lily shot her always irritable brother a look and nudged Coal, her other brother, with her paw, "I know! We're going to be made Paws soon."

Fire nodded, "Sure, fine, you act like being a Paw means we automatically get respect in this Pack."

Coal looked at his brother confused, "How can you be so _calm_? Especially _today_ of all days?"

"Because," said Fire, grooming his ginger pelt, "When I walk up to our Alpha, the honorable Thrash, to receive a mentor and a place in this clan, I will walk with the dignity and refinement of a young Runner. I do not wish to appear to be a silly, sleep-deprived _toddler_." He spat the word in disgust, he hated being just another soft mouth to feed in the clan. Fire wanted to show how useful he was and what a great runner he could be!

"You're boring," mewed Coal in protest to being called a silly toddler.

Lily simply purred at them both and mewed, "She-cats, she-cats, we don't care who catches the best mouse!"

Fire purred and nudged his sister, mewing, "Lily..."

The ginger tom glanced up at the ceiling of the Nursery, which was woven from the dull gold of dried plains grass and the smoky brown thorns and branches of brambles, which was filtering in the first light-gold rays of the dawn. The sunbeams washed the light gray-green of the moss that covered the floor a whitish-gold in the morning light, shedding light on the nurses who took care of them as well as Basil and Maple, the gray like the moss and the brown like the brambles, the only other toddlers in the Nursery at the moment.

He noticed suddenly the silvery-blue she-cat on the other side of the Nursery stir, _Oh great, _he thought, _Now I'll _never_ get back to sleep. _

The nurse's eyes blinked open, revealing their blue color, the she-cat yawned and called, "Fire? Lily? Coal? You three are up early."

"Good morning, Sky!" mewed Coal, running to the blue-silver she-cat, placing a black paw against her white underbelly, "We couldn't sleep."

"You mean YOU couldn't sleep," whispered Lily, causing Fire to chuckle under his breath.

Sky shot them both a glare, Fire simply sighed and started to groom himself. It was no secret that Coal was Sky's favorite, but she could at least not show outright hostility to the ginger tom. Not that Fire envied his dumb little brother a connection to their equally stupid foster-mother, for he would rather focus his energy on becoming a great runner than trying to win the affection of the blue-silver she-cat. He turned to groom his ginger tail, fluffed up from sleep, when he spotted a flash of pale silver in his peripheral vision and looked up.

"Think fast!" was Lily's battle cry, her green eyes flashing as she lept at her brother

Fire turned to one side, angling his body just so that his sister went over his back, but her back feet caught on his side, forcing her to roll on the ground unbalanced and giving him the perfect opportunity to attack. He laughed with the fun of plotting this all out and pounced on Lily's still rolling form, causing them both to go tumbling through the nursery, mewing with the joy of the fight. They nearly rolled over Rainbow and Milk, who were grooming Maple and Basil and not paying attention.

"Hey!" cried Basil as her tail was caught by the nettle-like claws, jumping away, her back arching in fear.

"Watch it!" snapped Milk, who pushed Maple behind her, out of reach.

"Fire! Lily!" Cried Sky, running after the tumbling toddlers.

Fire soon pinned his sister to the mossy floor of the nursery, a satisfied purr rising in his throat, "Fast enough for you?" he said with a bit of a smirk, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

Lily glared playfully up at hr brother as a piece of stray moss that had flown up during their struggle floated onto her forehead, "You got lucky," she mewed, pushing her brother off with a silvery paw and standing, shaking the moss off her forehead and out of her pelt.

Suddenly a little black shape moved into their circle, "Well, I don't know if he would get lucky again! I'll fight him this time!" purred Coal, his little claws sliding out.

"Oh, no! We'll have no more of THAT," said Sky, picking Coal up by the scruff of his neck and setting him down behind her, "You all need to get ready for your paw ceremony anyway! There's no telling when Thrash will call the meeting!"

"Yes," muttered Milk, "I can't wait until those little ruffians are out of the nursery."

"Now Milk, there's no need to talk like that," mewed Rainbow, her azure eyes standing out boldly against her calico body, "They will make excellent runners when their time comes."

"Well in the mean time I want them out of my fur," muttered Milk, "So good riddance, they'll be another cat's problem."

"You don't want us gone, do you Sky?" mewed Coal, his big green eyes shining up at the she-cat.

"Of course I don't want you to leave, Coal," said Sky, grooming his fur a bit more, "But I'll have a few new toddlers to take care of soon."

"Will we get to meet our real mother now?" Mewed Lily in hopeful excitement, and Fire felt a bit of hope rising in his chest, _Our _real _mother? _he thought to himself, _A she-cat who will accept us for who we are, not only love Coal? _but he then quickly shook the thought off, _That's silly. It's tradition in our pack that toddlers not know their real mother, for their mother could sway them off their true path. _He stared down at his paws and couldn't help but sigh as the tiny memories of a scent came back to him, _But still. _He thought, _A mother... _

His thoughts were interrupted when he was lifted by Sky over to her paws and groomed quickly and roughly, for the moment when the sun shone directly on RoundStone was coming sooner than seemed possible.

Suddenly, you heard the rough, strong voice of a tom call to the camp, "May all cats old enough to run free like the rabbits join me underneath the RoundStone's shadow for a Pack meeting!"

As the cats gathered, Fire, Coal, and Lily stepped out of the nursery beside a proud-looking Sky. Fire nearly growled at the prideful look Sky wore, _Sure, my skill and intellect were all due to you raising me. Get a grip on reality, Sky, _but he dared not say this, but instead help his head high as he walked through the crowd of his Packmates. His sister and brother were on either side, his brother bouncing along, his sister looking nervously at their Alpha, who stood at the base of RoundStone, his dark fur, streaked with silver and spotted by ginger and white, his muscles rippling and pelt gleaming in the sunlight of the day.

"We gather here today for a ceremony, the ceremony of the coming of age. The three kits who stand before me today will soon turn from little seed, to the learning sprout we call a paw, and, The Silver Stars willing, under the guidance of their mentor, will grow someday to be great runners and heroes in their own right to our Pack!"

The clan cheered for Thrash's speech, but the tom held his tail up for silence.

"Fire, Lily, Coal, do you three swear to learn the way of the Pack Code and by the Silver Stars guard our clan with your very lives?"

"I do!" mewed Coal, kneading his paws on the soft flat grass of the camp.

"I do," said Lily, a hopeful glean in her crystal green eyes.

"I do," said Fire, trying to keep his voice lever through his excitement and very nearly failing.

"Then, by the power given to be by our ancestors, I pronounce you Paws! Lily, your mentor will be Nightingale. Nightingale, you are a thoughtful and swift runner, I wish for you to pss this on to Lily."

_Good Choice, _thought Fire, _Nightingale's sweet personality will combine perfectly with Lily's. _The black she-cat took her position in front of Lily._  
><em>

"Fire, your mentor will be Cinder. Cinder, you are a strong and brave warrior, I wish you to pass on your knowledge to Fire."

_Oh, Silver Stars! Not her! _He thought, but the stuck-up gray she-cat came to stand in front of him anyway.

"Coal, your mentor will be Falcon."

**_What? _**Thought Fire, watching as the tough, no-nonsense brown tabby tom took his position in front of his little brother, _That's ridiculous! Falcon will eat him alive! _He was so startled he hadn't even heard the praise Thrash gave Falcon and had not seen the signal to touch noses with your mentor, Cinder stood in front of the ginger tom impatiently.

Fire leaned forward and touched noses with the gray she-cat, _This is where my life begins..._

**00000**

**A/N: Okay, guys, the allegiances from the previous couple of chapters are inaccurate in a few ways and will be updated soon. **

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter! **

**With all due respect, **

**NDS  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here goes nothing for another chapter...**

Chapter 3: Accident

-2 moons later-

Leopard moved the ball of moss around on the nursery floor, waiting for her siblings to return from their interviews for their Page/Mage ceremonies. _By the Silver Stars, why am I the only one who _isn't _special? _

Swift was being interviewed by Willow, the Healer of their pack, for the possible position of Healer's Mage and either Lion or Wolf was going to be the Alpha's Mage, and considering Scratch had the position lined up for Lion, he was sure to get it over her timid friend. _Good for them, _thought Leopard rebelliously, flinging the moss ball across the Nursery. It hit Air squarely on the head.

"Hey!" cried the black she-cat, jumping up from her light nap and overreacting as usual, "Leopard, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Well, too bad," muttered Leopard, "I need someone to get my mind off of the fact I'm so ordinary and I can't even do THAT right."

"Come on, Leopard," mewed Air, walking up next to her, "You were so much fun as a kit! Can't we have a bit more fun before we go into your sob-story of 'Oh, I'm never goign to be good enough, just listen to Swift and Lion talk about me', et cetera, et cetera?"

Leopard couldn't help but laugh, "Well, what do you want to play?"

"Hmm..." said Air, looking at the moss ball, "How about Keep Away? The she-cat who has the moss-ball when the ceremony is called for wins, okay?"

"Deal," said Leopard, crouching low to the ground as the ball of moss was placed between them. _Steady, steady... _she thought.

"One," said Air, waiting for her response and getting into her own little crouch.

"Two," mewed Leopard, her muscles bunching up and the excitement of the chase fluttering in her stomach.

"Three!" Cried Air, leaping for the ball of moss, but seeing a gold paw dart out and latch onto it before she could even get through full spring, turns and chases after Leopard.

Leopard batted the moss ball in front of her, keeping it going as she ran, her adrenaline was pumping as she saw Air gaining on her and she turned a sharp corner around behind the Knight's Den and slipped through an opening in the bracken, taking a short-cut through.

"Hey!" cried Nettle.

"Yeow! My tail!" cried Ebony.

"Get out of here, kit!" hissed Heather.

Then she ran into her father, Scratch, the gold tom glared at her, "And what, Leopard, do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, everyone!" she mewed, running out, "Just taking a short-cut!" and turned, still batting the moss ball ahead of her, and ran out of the Den.

"Hey!' cried Air, who was stumbling over her own black paws to keep up, "Wait up!"

Leopard simply laughed and continued running. She dashed back into the nursery, knowing she could pull another trick in there. She hid under the moss, keeping herself from twitching as Air came running in, she ran right into Night and Feather, their mothers.

"Air," said Night to her kit, pinning her under one paw, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Leo-Le-Leopard.. and.." she puffed out in her exhaustion from the chase. _How is she so exhausted? _ Thought Leopard, _I did most of the running and I'm fine!_

"What?" said Feather, her eyes widening at the thought of her kit being in danger or something, "What about Leopard?"

That's when Leopard burst out of the nursery, running so fast, her very being seemed to fly like a bird, she laughed with joy, just running and running but then she slipped.

"Gah!" she cried, falling into a den. When she dared open her eyes again after an impact on hard-packed dirt that took the breath out of her small body, she saw Lion and Wolf both standing there, wide-eyed, staring at her. "What?" she asked, then she felt breath against the back of her neck and her fur stood on end.

She turned around to see the gnarled paw, the scarred, age-old gray fur, his cold amber eyes set on her in a look that seemed to shout disapproval. Her fear made her tense immediately... she had angered him...

"S-sorry, Elder," she mewed so quietly she almost didn't hear it.


End file.
